Raxicorafalipatorias
by Audrey Laufeyson Holmes
Summary: This is a Merlin, Doctor Who sorta crossover that I wrote in 6th grade Language Arts. It is my very first fanfiction I've ever wrote. So please no hate


''Alons-y!'' yelled David Tennant as he hit the take off button on his spaceship, the TARDIS.

His friends Jack Harkness and Morgana Pendragon sat in the chairs and awaited their arrival on Earth.6, in the year 5073. they arrive Morgana steps out and looks around amazed. There is a big city enclosed in a glass dome sitting on a field of blood red grass. David and Jack step out and Jack goes a few yards away to relieve himself on a tells her that the city is called Raxicorafalipatorias, the city of the new humans.

They enter the city and see huge sky scrapers. They wander around for a few hours. Then all of a sudden an alarm goes off in the biggest building. They see a girl and a guy running out, David recognizes them. The guy ran strait at them and the girl followed, David and the guy pat each others back and David hugs the girl.

''Who are they?'' Morgana asked.

''Oh, right uh...well, these are my friends Matt Smith and River Song.'' David replied.

Matt said ''Um, hello, uh David there are Daleks and Silence in that building.''

''Silence? What are Silence?'' David asked.

''The Silence are aliens, memory prof aliens once you look away you forget them.''

''Then how do you remeber them?'' Jack asked.

''With these.'' Matt said handing them each an eyepatch like the ones River and he were wearing.

River continued, ''They are eyedrives they act as external storage you keep the information for as long you're wearing them.''

''Okay, so why were you guys in there any way?'' David asked.

''They um... kindof captured my TARDIS.'' Matt replied.

''You let them capture your TARDIS! You are kidding me, do you know what it is capable of?''

''Yes, and I locked it. That gives us a couple of hours.''

''A couple of hours?''

''Yeah, I triple deadlocked it.''

''I gota give you credit for we need to get it back, fast.''

David and Matt went to plan over a map of the building. While Jack and River decided the ideal just leaned against a wall with her arms crossed, motions for River and Jack to come over. Morgana comes up behind them and listens.

River said, ''We could go down the tunnels and...''

''Or we could try the front door aproach, and force are way trough.'' David said.

''We would need laser guns. I have some friends here that could supply them.'' Jack said as he took off down the street.

When Jack came back he handed out the guns and they headed into the building. They imeadeatly gunned down two Jack motioned for them to split up. So Morganna slipped away down the right corridor, Jack and David went down the center corridor, Matt and River went down the left corridor.

Morgana gunned down several Silence, Before entering a room where Daleks and Silence were fighting each other. The room was fairly large and scattered with crates marked _Torchwood _or _U.N.I.T._ She thought, hundreds of years pass and they are still around. She ducked behind a crate marked _Torchwood _and opened it. Inside was a big gun and a couple of grenades she traded her gun for what was in the box. Then she stepped out of her hiding place and fired some shots into the ceiling, walked in between the two sides and threw a grenade behind her. Blowing them all up.

Meanwhile with David and Jack, were walking down a hallway when all of a sudden Darth Vader teleports infront of them facing the opposite direction.

He turns around saying ''Sorry wrong teleport coordinates.''

''Yeah, wrong teleport coordinates he got the wrong galaxy!'' David scoffed.

River, Matt David, Jack, and Morgana walk into the same room all at once and Matt's TARDIS was sitting in the center of the room. It was gaurded by a Dalek that shot Jack. Morgana checked his pulse and shook her head to say that he was dead. Then Jack gasped as he arched his back holding on to Morgana.

''I checked his pulse he was dead! Thats impossible!'' She exclaimed.

''Not impossible just, highly improbable!'' David said in relief.

All of a sudden Daleks and Silence pour in from all doors. David motions for them to rush to the TARDIS while Morgana and Jack cover them. they do that and once they get inside Morgana throws the bomb out the door and after they take off it blows up the whole building.

THE END or is it? yeah pretty much


End file.
